The interconnection network plays a beneficial role in the next generation of super computers, clusters, and data centers. High performance network technology, such as the InfiniBand (IB) technology, is replacing proprietary or low-performance solutions in the high performance computing domain, where high bandwidth and low latency are the key requirements.
Due to its low latency, high bandwidth, and efficient utilization of host-side processing resources, IB technology has been gaining acceptance within the High Performance Computing (HPC) community as a solution to build large and scalable computer clusters.